A Love Worth The Trouble
by Tinkob
Summary: A ShikaTema collection of drabbles/oneshots for the 30kiss LJ community. Even though it hurts, physically and emotionally, even though it’s tiring and troublesome. Its worth it all, for love is the sweetest thing. rating may change
1. Oranges

She stared up at the lush orange tree

**Oranges **

"_Men should be like coffee, hot sweet and strong." _

She stared up at the lush orange tree. Truly amazed at how succulent they looked. She shifted her head on the chest she was leaning on, raising her forest green eyes to it's owner.

"Shikamaru?" He sighed, wishing she would just let him gaze at the clouds. He opted to hum his response.

"Will you pick me an orange? They don't grow that juicy in Suna." She asked, having long ago learned to interpret his primal grunts.

"Troublesome women." The blonde smiled, she knew she had won. They both shuffled to there feet. As the Nara dragged himself to the trunk, the sand nin grabbed his hand:

"Thanks." Despite his annoyance, stemmed from his laziness, he smiled.

"Troublesome." He replied once he was near the top of the tree. If he was going to the effort he may as well pick the best, he thought. Temari gazed up worriedly as Shikamaru reached for the roundest, juiciest looking orange.

"Careful, if you fall I am not being you nurse maid." Shikamaru felt the full weight of the orange in his hand as he replied:

"Thanks for the concern." But as he landed back onto the earth, he saw how her eyes glowed slightly at the orange, 'interesting' he thought. "But seen as I went to all the trouble of getting this for you," he held up the orange "I think I deserve a reward." And as his smirk grew he saw Temari smile.

"Like what?" She asked close to his lips. He hummed, plastering a fake thoughtful look on his face.

"How about a kiss?" He watched as her smile turned into a deadly smirk. He realised what had happened as the aroma of oranges filled his nostrils. He looked down, seeing the orange juice trickling down her fingers, "you sneaky…" But he was cut off, and he could _feel _Temaris smirk through there kiss.

"Thanks." She smiled, whipping her sticky hands across his face, as she sucked a succulent segment into her mouth. He couldn't help but smile as she showed her appreciation by fluttering her eyes closed.

"Good?" He stole a segment from her, slipping it into his own mouth. She nodded her head feverishly, but stilled when he whipped his own sticky hands on her neck. He smirked, knowing he caught her of guard made his victory all the sweeter.


	2. Pens on the Floor

Pens on the Floor

**Pens on the Floor**

"_You may delay, but time will not, and lost time is never found again." – Benjamin Franklin_

"Shikamaru!" The Nara visibly tensed at the sand nins screech. "I don't know how you _dare_ bring me back to a place like this!" Shikamaru glanced around, there was scrolls littered across the place, a few pens here and there but he didn't think it was that bad.

"What are you talking about troublesome woman?"

"Shikamaru" Temari spoke in a tight voice "I know you have just moved out of home, and now your Okaasan isn't around to tell you to clean up for yourself. But I am not doing _anything _in this mess." Shikamaru turned to her and if it were any other time he may of flopped down on his couch, and ignored the blondes irate droning.

After nearly losing each other travelling from Suna to here, he was less inclined to do so. However his very nature dictated that he was not about to rush around his house to accommodate her belligerent demands. Never the less the need to be close, to feel each other and to discover that they were alive and whole was strong and needed addressing.

Shikamaru stepped forward taking hold of the blonde's face in a way he knew made her weak.

"C'mon Temari just once?" He whispered pushing his face into her neck, lazily running his hands down her back.

"Shika." He kissed her then, soft and sweet, but all it did was bring back the fear that she felt when those missing ninjas attacked.

Pushing herself into the kiss, Temari decided that after this was over she was going to take great sadistic pleasure in watching him clean this apartment. But first she needed the reassurance that only his hands and lips could bring. After all when it comes down to it what are a few pens on the floor?


	3. Ringing

**Ringing**

"_A crack on the head is what you get for not asking, and a crack on the head is what you get for asking." - The Smiths, Barbarism Begins At Home_

"Shikamaru as my guide you are a where you have to buy me lunch right?" Temari said still sashaying along beside him. The brunette appeared not to know about this condition of mission, and sent a rather cold glare in her direction. "Cut the crap Shikamaru and take me to a restaurant." He turned his glare enviously towards the clouds, free to float around all day unperturbed, sighed a low 'troublesome' and changed their direction.

The escort mulled over his plan in his head, when Ino went to the BBQ place with their team she never ate anything, hopefully Temari was the same.

"BBQ?" She hummed "That's great" she smiled "we don't get BBQ places back home."

"What a troublesome woman."

"What was that?" Shikamaru looked up as if Temari talking was completely out of the blue.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," she said readjusting the fan on her back "come on."

Shikamaru glanced up at the menu in front of him, already knowing it of by heart. He watched Temari one hand on the fan propped next to her the other one pulling at her hair. For some reason something seemed odd, out of place.

"Have you chose yet troublesome woman?" She raised her eyes to meet his and he saw the threat that lay their. Which why he was shocked when her reply was as soft as a spring breeze.

"Just about, lazy ass." Shikamaru furrowed his brows in deep concentration, something was defiantly off.

Temari stretched her arms back, bowing her back in what Shikamaru would deem a feline like manner.

"How long dose it take?" She asked agitated, "I don't want to get in at the Embassy to late, people will talk." Shikamru gave her a dry snort, thankfully he was saved from the kunoich's wraith by the waitress delivery there food.

"Is their anything else I can do for you Nara-sama?" The waitress asked, twirling her sleek hair around her finger.

"We are fine thank you." Temari said tersely, the girl seemed genuinely shocked by Temari's presence.

"Well if there is anything I can get for you Nara-sama, please don't hesitate to ask." Shikamaru watch the girl float away, how could she be unaffected by the heat of Temari's glare. After all it was worse than his own Mother's.

"Women are so troublesome." He huffed before turning his attention back to his meal, completely oblivious to Temari's somewhat relived expression.

If there was one thing about Temari the Nara could appreciate is that her conversation was, thrilling to say the least. There were never any akward silences or unnecessary chatter just a lull in and out of conversation, Shikamru could appreciate the rarity of that gift.

"That," she said patting her stomach "was most satisfying. Was it really so hard to buy me lunch?"

"Yes." He replied kicking at the earth underneath his feet.

"You know you are the most infuriating person ever. And I am so sorry my company is such a burden on you!" The shadow nin looked up shocked by her newest outburst.

"What have I done now?"

"Oh! Grow up you idiot. I am not saying it out loud for your enjoyment!" Shikamaru looked at her puzzled.

"Tell me what?" The Nara had never seen any woman soothed so fast. The sand nin now looked totally calm, if some what disbelieving.

"You really don't know do you?" She asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Know what?!"

"For a genius you're pretty dumb." He didn't even have time to comprehend what was happening before she was gone, just a little dust cloud left in her wake.

"What the hell?" He cried out in frustration.

Walking home her words kept ringing in his ears. 'For a genius you're pretty dumb.' What was that even supposed to mean anyway? Stupid, confusing, troublesome woman. Even as he flopped down onto the couch he heard her voice ringing in his ears. He closed his eye to the ceiling above and saw he face. All of a sudden it clicked. All the times the feet 'accidentally' touched underneath the table. Her attitude towards the waitress, and the constant playing with her spiky hair. And she though he was pretending not to know to make her say it out loud. He chuckled softly, pulling himself up, deciding that she deserved some dessert after lunch. He'd give the Embassy something to talk about.

* * *

Haha, now im just graping at straws for the themes, lol. Next one should be up soon Thank you readers and reviewers! Lots of Love and kisses.

Now off to do Physics work U.u


End file.
